The present invention relates to jewelry display trays and more particularly to display trays for finger rings and other jewelry items including security means for protecting aganist the theft of such rings and other items during their display to, or inspection by, customers in jewelry stores. A common and frequent problem confronting jewelry store operators is the theft of jewelry, particularly finger rings, during their multiple presentation in display trays on counter tops. Professional jewelry thieves need only a split-second of distraction of the attending sales person in which to remove and palm one or more rings or other items on display in the typical jewelry display tray used in most jewelry stores. Even a first-time thief may be presented with opportunity to remove a jewelry item from a display tray without detection.
Ring display trays in common use today carry thirty or more rings in multiple rows of six or more rings each with the finger circling band portion of each ring extending into a slot in the tray and with the head or setting portion of each ring resting on the upper display surface of the tray. Each ring is easily removed from the tray for close inspection by grasping its head or setting portion and lifting same, with its band portion, from the tray slot where it is otherwise seated for display purposes. In most instances the upper display surface of a ring display tray is covered with a soft colored fabric material, such as felt, which protects the precious metal surfaces of each ring from scratches or mars and sets off the head or setting portion of the rings in an attractive display fashion.